1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketballs and more particularly pertains to a new basketball for facilitating training of a person to dribble a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketballs is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of an irregular shaped ball or the use of specially designed gloves to facilitate learning to dribble a ball.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a ball device that has certain improved features that require a person using the device to quickly adjust to different angles of rebound and, in particular, to teach a person to dribble a ball by feel and without eye contact on the ball. This will force the person using the ball device to use their fingers, instead of their palms, and will force the person to keep their fingers extended while dribbling the ball device. The ball device includes protuberances that are in fluid communication with ball device and pressurized to the same pressure as the ball device to cause the ball device to be deflected off of a floor at angles not coincident with the angle at which the ball device strikes the floor.